Jaune Tries Drugs
by asdfguy432
Summary: Drabbles exploring Jaune on his quest to be expelled from Beacon high, using the only insane method he could think of; lots and lost of drugs, sex, and more of both.
1. Break On Through

Everything was beginning to twist and mold itself into inconceivable shapes and other figures that would've made a sane man go crazy. But this was just getting started. Just twenty minutes ago, Jaune Arc had ingested a total of ten pellets of Mescaline, two amyls, a tab of acid, and a joint, all top shelf, in the effort to get expelled from Beacon academy, the most prestigious boarding school in western "Civilization". But why?

"Because I hate my FUCKING parents maaannn...!" He dragged his face against the table of the cafeteria just as the the entire ensemble of psychedelics kicked in. He groaned and slammed his fist against the plate on his table as he tried to remain sober enough to speak. "Bunchovfaggots... No fault o mine..." He started giggling and fell back on the floor startling Pyrrha. "Can't sleep. Help." He stood up wobbling all the way.

"Jaune, maybe you should go to the infirmary!" Pyrrha took hold of his arm but he pulled it away.

"NO! No... I think... let's go see what everyone's up to!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her out as everyone within sight watched them.

* * *

Skin slapped against skin, and Nora's squeals and moans where music to the blonde's ears. He bit down on a sensitive spot on her neck, making her arch her back and scratch down his back hard enough to make him bleed. Jaune continued thrusting into the Ginger girl, and before long, they reached their climax. She slumped back, too tired to go on, as they've been at it for hours on end. Jaune slid out of her, and propped up some pillows against the headboard before laying back against it. The room was filled with the quiet snores and heavy breaths of his friends, each of which he tired out. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, relaxing as his high wore down, the two pellets of mescaline he took being the only soft high remaining.

He looked around the room, noticing how Yang's hair moved like a river of golden water if he focused on it. He looked over just a few feet from her, that Ren was just barely dozing off, but held on to his consciousness. The others where huddled on the bed, his bed, around him, managing to drag themselves on and get their blankets on themselves before passing out or relaxing. Coco and Velvet seemed to be having a lazy, half asleep conversation about the color brown and chocolate, while Ruby hugged her pillow close to herself while chatting with Nora.

Jaune's eyes where wide, and remained dead ahead, being mindful of his cigarette as to not burn anything. The door giggling caught his attention and he snapped his head towards it's direction just as it was opened. Glynda Goodwhitch, the vice-principal, stood in at the doorway, shock written on her face. She made eye contact with Jaune, and the anger in her eyes was noticed.

"MR. ARC!-"

"Shut up! Get naked or get out!" She stopped and blushed brightly... before stepping in, closing the door behind her, and locking it. "Could you pass me that salt shaker please?"


	2. Smoked a Joint

Jaune walked alone down one of the many hallways, shades covering his eyes, and yellow Hawaiian shirt on instead of the uniform shirt and blazer. An unlit joint sat in his mouth, the smell of the fresh herb entering his nose.

"Fuck it." Pulling out a small pack of matches, Jaune struck one and lit up the joint. He inhaled the smoke deeply, letting it burn his throat as he held his breath and continued walking. He sighed with a smile, letting the, very visible, white cloud of smoke out of his lungs.

Nobody could say or do anything as the blonde walked on. Rumors spread that he had some blackmail against the teachers, which allowed him to get away with whatever drug adventure, or moments, he wanted. In truth, he just did what he wanted, and chalked it up to luck. He was both surprised and angered at how he still hadn't been expelled.

"H-hi Jaune..." The blonde stopped in his tracks and turned to see Velvet shyly standing there. He was more than sure that he was high, as she seemed to almost glow.

"Hey bun-bun, how are ya?" She blushed more at the nick name, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "You're just cute to the max, you know?" Her face might as well have been a tomato by then, and he couldn't stop the giggles that came from him as she covered her face with a text book.

"I-I-I was w-wondering if-"

"Sure." He cut her off and gave her his most charming grin. As charming as it could be, considering he was on the 420 equivalent of Cloud 9.

"Wh-w-what? I mean- J-Jaune- So-" He stared as she studered over and over, not being able to form a sentence. At that moment, Jaune did what he just wanted, and planted a kiss on her lips. She froze immediately, and her flushed face became even more red

"Just tell me when and where, bun-bun."


	3. Whitley

**I can't actually write smut. And I wanted to try this ship** **.**

* * *

Weiss expected several things when her brother came to... 'visit' her. Mocking her stay, her friends, and any decision she made. The usual.

But witnessing her brat of a brother making out with Jaune Arc of all people, was not one of them.

A bright blush fell across her face as she stared on, watching as Jaune kissed down his neck to his collar bone before biting down. Whitley moaned as the blonde continued to bite and suck at his skin, leaving a trail of hickeys and spit. But he didn't seem to care, instead grabbing Arc by the hair and yanking him into another heated kiss.

Weiss could barely see his face, but jer brother almost looked... needy. As if he'd finally been given something too good and he just couldn't get enough.

He wrapped his legs around Jaune's waist tightly, arching his back to press their chests together. Jaune wrapped his arms around the smaller male and began grinding against him, causing Whitley to break the kiss with a throaty moan. Luckily it was covered up by the sounds of T.S.O.L playing on Jaune's turntable

Weiss ripped herself away from the door, closing it, and quietly went into her teams room. She didn't really know what to think of the situation; Whitley was making out with Jaune Arc, resident punk, pothead and troublemaker, and enjoying it.

She had dropped Acid an hour ago, so she wasn't sure it was real, until Whitley moaned.

"Uhh... good for him..?" She shook her head and layed down on her bed and took out a pair of earbuds. She could buy her stuff later.

 _I smoke two joints in the morning_

 _I smoke to joints at night_

 _I smoke two joints in the afternoon_

 _It makes me feel alright_

* * *

Whitley Schnee would never admit it, but his head was up his own ass most of the time. He was a brat who loved money, ans always kisses up to his father, just to benefit himself. Earlier in the year, Weiss had disobeyed their father to join Beacon Academy, the most prestigious, and furthest, school in America, leaving him alone with the old man.

The boy knew he'd just have to wait for his sister to mess up once, and he'd be replacing her as the heir to their family company. So he decided to visit his dear sister, to rub that fact in her face.

He'd been walking down the hall to her dorm room, whining to himself quietly.

"This place might as well be a damn labyrinth. A map would've been nice." He scoffed at the idea. "As if it would be accurate- Ah, here it is."

He approached the door marked by a DIY label with the words RWBY, in different colors. He shook his head at the childish display in such a school, because even he appreciated the places' standards, and went to knock. Suddenly, the door behind him slowly opened, and out came a plume of pungent smoke that floated out slowly into the hall.

"Yeah. And it's not where Waldo's hiding. It's what he's hiding from."

"Woah..." Whitley turned and saw a short ginger haired girl with a custom pink letterman jacket, and a shirtless blonde with a pair of strange glasses; the right lens was green and rectangular, while the right one was round and bright red.

For a moment, Whitley let his eyes trail the blonde's unclothed, and somewhat muscular, upper body. He watched him move as he spoke to the girl; eyes lingered on his chest for a moment, before slowly trailing down to his abs, and then to his waistline, which was on full display as the blondes pants slid down one side.

Whitley had to tear his eyes away, face burning, as the girl left. That's when the blonde noticed him.

"Oh hey, you related to Weiss?" The blonde asked. That was when Whitley noticed exactly what that smell was.

"Is that marijuana!?" The blonde shrugged.

"That's a yes then. Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. And the ladies _love_ it." Whitley felt himself shutter at the way he said love. "And I'm guessing you're her brother."

"Y-yes. How do you know my sister?" The blonde pulled a joint out from behind his ear and shrugged.

"Met her at the begining of the year. She was kind of a bitch then, but we've gotten her to loosen up." He paused to light the joint, and take a long drag. "Weed's a hellava miracle worker."

Whitley couldn't believe his ears. "You're telling me that... Weiss herself, the heiress to the Schnee fortune and company, is smoking marijuana? Here in Beacon!?"

The blonde grinned proudly. "Yessir! And we drop LSD pretty regularly. Especially if she wants to talk about you, Whitley."

His eyes widened. For a moment he felt his heart clench, both from the blonde, and the fact his sister had spoken about him. He'd never say it, but when Weiss jad left for this school, he felt... lost. Lost in his own home amd thoughts. Clein wasn't much help, only around because he needed the job, so he never spoke to the boy.

"Yup. Not allot of good things to say though. Except the nickname, Shitley." He lowered his head slightly and Kubrik glared at the boy. "Kind of fitting if you ask me."

A sneer came to Whitley's face. "Shut up. You and her are the same; disgusting low lives. This school is obviously going to hell if they let you and her in. And how are you even still around!? How can you even call yourself an Arc!?"

"Blame my parents, Shitley. I don't care about this shit show of a school, or my name for that matter. And your sister is leagues ahead of you on so many levels." He took a drag from his joint, holding it for a few seconds. "She's not a fucking brat like you anymore. She doesn't have to kiss up to her bastard of a father like you. And unlike you, people actually care about, and love her. Something you'd never know about, Shitley"

Whitley couldn't speak. Not an insult came from his lips, and his tongue suddenly felt dry. Jaune was right: nobody loved or cared about him, not his own mother, not his father, and not even his own sisters. His own flesh and blood. He didn't just feel lost back home. Kissing up to his father, letting his own vanity consume him and discarding others left him all alone.

Whitley Schnee would never admit it, but he was completely, utterly, lonely.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice himself sobbing up a storm. When he came back to himself, all he could muster to do was cover his face, unable to stop himself. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, and panic filled him as he fell to his knees.

He couldn't breathe! He was suffocating! He was going to die in a hallway, alone and unloved! He didn't want to die! He didn't want to be alone! He wanted to be loved and cared for like Weiss! He wanted to be happy!

Finally, he gasped and cried out in anguish. He hated himself more than he ever thought he could before that day. He hated his father, mother and their stupid company. But he hated his own name more than anything, Schnee. Snow. Cold and unforgiving. Whitley felt so cold.

A warmth embraced him, and he found himself leaning into it without a second thought. The pungent smell of pot didn't bother him. A hand slowly rubbed his back, calming him and reducing him so sobs, and soon to gentle hiccups. He found himseld sitting on a bed, the smell of pot now surrounding him as he was enveloped in a soft blanket.

Little klinks and scrapes caught his attention as Jaune broke down more weed, and prepared a bong for use.

"I don't know if you believe in God or not, but he left us a gift. We brush it off so easily as something toxic, but this plant was put here for a reason." The older boy sat down next to the teary eyes Schnee, bong and lighter in hand. "The soul can get dirty, but it can be cleaned."

He sparked up and inhaled. The bubbly sounds and smoke captivated Whitley, and he then found it close to his face, smoke still lingering in the piece.

"Just inhale and hold it. Your throat will be a little dry at first, but you'll feel much better." Whitley hesitated. "You don't have to worry about a thing. Your father isn't here, is he?"

Whitley shook his head. "But... he says-"

"Fuck what he says." He looked up at the blonde, eyes widening a bit in surprise. "He's just a senile Nazi who wants nothing but to control your life. You're just a pawn to him, Whitley. Why do you think your sisters left? They saw what he waz doing, what he wad turning them into. Why can't you?" Jaune spoke the last part gently, almost pleading.

Whitley felt conflicted. On one hand, Jaune was right. He knew he was right, his father was a racist, mysogonist and the epidpmy of Nazi. Their last name veing German was kind of the icing on the cake. On the other hand he was the only person to actually give him any sort of attention and affection. But he wasn't an idiot. He knew it wasn't real. His father didn't love him, or his sisters.

Looking back at the smoke filled bong, he made his nervous mind up. He was really going to do this. He was going to actually do this. He wiped the lingering tears away and slowly leaned in, pressing his lips against the pipes opening, and inhaled.

Jaune was right. His throat dried up almost immedietly, and he felt like coughing, but held it in. He coughed out, smoke shooting out of his lungs. Jaune patted his back gently, and a warmth came to his face.

"Nice one. You're going to get a bit of a headache, but you'll be on cloud 9 afterwards." With that, the blonde took another hit, filling his lungs to the brim and held it. Two minutes later, and Whitley felt a pang in his skull, and he groaned. It felt like a sledge hammer was slammed repeatedly against his head. It was umbarable as it could possibly be.

But then he was floating. His mind felt adrift, and he couldn't help but smile.

Jaune stood and walked to his desk, which had a portable turntable on it, as well as a small stack of vinyls next to it.

"I'd parade this stuff around more, but hipsters always ruin the good things." The blonde muttered somewhat bitterly. Whitley watched him as he placed a vinyl on the turntable, watching the way his muscles moved and flexed in places. He couldn't stop looking as he turned, presenting him, once again, with his developing torso. His eyed lingered this time as Jaune walked closer this time.

"See something you like?" He teased. Whitley grinned and looked away bashfully. Jaune's fingers traced his jaw down to his chin, sending shivers down Whitley's spine, and turned his head. They locked eyes for a moment, and the smaller boy blushed brightly before averting his eyes. "I don't mind."

Whitley felt hotter by the second, but kept looking away while biting his lip. He didn't really know how to feel, especially since he was mostly closed off while growing up, normal social ques, interactions, ans other things felt foreign to him. He was always taught to be uptight and snooty, but what he felt then was nothing short of _exiting_.

"Whitley." The blonde leaned down, getting very close to Whitley's face, which was now a tomatoe red. "Do you want to feel good?"

It took him a moment to process what he felt; the hand on his chin, the skin touching his, felt like it was burning in the best way. In his clouded mind, he couldn't stop thinking of the blonde's body, which was so close to him he could almost taste it. He felt so hot, and his pants felt a little tighter.

His father would've been disgusted with him. He would've chastised and even beat him for that. Hell, he probably would've disowned him and thrown him to the streets, but for some reason, he didn't care. He wasn't afraid.

Fuck him, he thought. Fuck Jacque Schnee. Fuck him, his shit wife, his company, and especially his fucking name. He wasn't going to let him ruin this moment.

"Yes" He whispered breathlessly, and the blonde leaned in, pressing his lips against Whitley's. His body felt on fire, and he whimpered as he melted into the kiss. He brought his hands up to Jaune's hair, feeling the blonde locks in between his fingers, and held him in place.

Jaune, getting the message, pressed forward until Whitley was on his back, and pulled back, making Whitley whimper and whine at the loss of contact. He grinned a bit and looked at the boy underneath him. He really looked like no other guy Jaune had met; he was cute. Like really cute. Hid eyes were the same color as Weiss', but they held a different light in them. His face was soft and skin pale, which made his blush stand out like a light.

For a moment, Jaune felt starstruck. Like seeing Weiss for the first time, this boy, a boy of all people, stole his breath with just one proper look.

Before he knew it, Whitley had pulled him back down, re engaging the kiss. Jaune wasted no time in kissing back, this time letting his hands settle on moving up and down the other boys sided. The action made Whitley shudder while letting a shaky moan escape into the kiss. Jaune took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, and rubbed it against Whitley's.

The smaller boy felt his eyes roll up, and he had to pull away to catch his breath, leaving a thin line of saliva connecting them. They looked at each other as they caught their breath, and they didn't speak as they quickly got back to it.

 _'I could get used to this.'_

* * *

 **Someone wished it was longer, and now it is. Pleade leave your reviews, and if you'd like to help out with this story, PM me. Don't be shy**


	4. The Noon After

**Another Whitley chapter! Yay** **!** **And I can't write smut, so stop asking for it.**

 **I have no idea what I'll lead into, so let's just see what happens**

* * *

Jaune awoke satisfied. He didn't think much of it until he saw the set of short white hair under his covers pressed against his chest. He gently lifted the blanket and saw Whitley clinging to him like a lifeline. He looked peaceful. The blonde wrapped an arm around him and kept watching him as he slept. He took in the details of his face, watching as his eyes moved every so often under his eyelids, and smiling when his lips twitched up to a split-second grin. Jaune had never seen another guy in the same light as Whitley, hell he'd never even kissed a guy before, but that happened just a few hours ago.

He took it in; kissing another guy and, he was more than sure, passing out before either of them went any further. That second bit was more of an assumption; neither he nor Whitley had their shirts on, and there were a bunch of hickeys on the pale boy. A smirk and blush made their way to Jaune's face, as he remembered the little sounds that the other boy had made.

"Like music." He said to himself. He pushed down the urge to laugh. Either this guy was just that cute, or he was falling in love with him. Either way was nice.

He closed his eyes and held Whitley. He wasn't going to sleep, he didn't even feel tired anymore, but he wasn't going to wait for him to wake up to Jaune staring at him. That would've been creepy, given they literally just met.

* * *

Weiss stumbled out of her room with a yawn and stretch. Sobering up was her least favorite part of LSD, mostly because she wasn't thinking at a thousand miles per second, but secondly because she felt a worn out afterwards. She was used to it though, knowing that everything, no matter what it was, had a price. LSD just so happened to make her tired afterwards.

Her eyes landed on Jaune's door, and the memory of what she stumbled upon just a few hours earlier came back to the front of her mind. She couldn't help but smile, knowing well she had some sort of dirt on her brother. Maybe this is what Yang felt whenever she wanted to tease Ruby. Weisd felt giddy as she knocked on the door, waiting as she heard some shuffling coming from the other side.

A tiny yelp, from indide the room, startled her, but the door opened to reveal Jaune, who wore his open uniform shirt, and nothing else underneath. Behind him, she could see Whitley covering his bare chest, as well as his bright red face.

"What's up, Weiss cream?" She scoffed at the nickname with a smirk.

"Not much, just coming by for the usual." She smirked and looked over to her still embarrassed brother. "How's Jaune treating you?"

Whitley groaned and jumped underneath the blankets of Jaune's bed. The blonde couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm getting flashbacks to home." He chuckled and stepped away from the door. Weiss followed him in and pulled put three hundred dollar bills as Jaune handed her three three, large and full capsules of pot. "Please smoke responsibly, bla bla bla."

"Thank you, Jaune." Whitley's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. _She couldn't possibly be serious. Who the hell smoked that much?_ , Whitley thought. But then he wanted to slap himself, remembering just who he slept with only a few hours before.

"So what's the occasion? Do you have a party planed?" Weiss shook her head.

"Nope. Personal use, sir. I swear." Jaune rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Alright, if you say so. And tell Sun that I'll be getting some new sunshine sheets soon. He keeps pestering me."

"Will do. And Jaune?" The blonde looked at her, and her eyed conveyed serious concern. His dopey smile dropped, and her voice was just above a whisper. "Please take care of him."

He nodded slowly, face serious for the first time in a long time. Whitley, who was still underneath the covers, felt small tears in his eyes at her words.

"I will." With that, Weiss smiled kindly before planting a small kiss on his lips, and leaving to her room. Jaune gently closed the door behind her. "Whitley?"

"...yes?" Jaune walked to him, slipping under the covers to join the boy. Whitley looked a little shaken, but was blushing brightly as he locked eyes with the blonde. Jaune reached out, gently caressing his cheek.

With a soft whimper, and what Jaune could've sworn was a moan, Whitley melted into the touch. Jaune watched him nuzzle his hand for a moment before suddenly kissing him. The smaller boy didn't hesitate to kiss back, pressing their lips together as much as they could, desperate to keep feeling this warmth.

They continued all afternoon, groping, grinding, biting and kissing until night came, and sleep overtook them.


	5. (AN Open to suggestions)

**Okay, so I don't actually know what to do next here. I'm open to suggestions**


End file.
